Relaciones Colombia-Perú/Perú
Presidentes peruanos con presidentes colombianos Martín Vizcarra= Martín Vizcarra Juan Manuel Santos - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| 13/04/2018 Presidente Martín Vizcarra se reúne con su homólogo colombiano, Juan Manuel Santos. Foto: ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia. Iván Duque - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| El Presidente Sebastián Piñera participó este miércoles de un foro de promoción de la Alianza del Pacífico con inversores en Nueva York junto a sus pares de Colombia, Iván Duque; de México, Enrique Peña Nieto; y de Perú, Martín Vizcarra (detalle). Presidencia de Chile |-| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski= Pedro Pablo Kuczynski Andrés Pastrana - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Expresidente Pastrana con el expresidente de Perú Alejandro Toledo y Pedro Pablo Kuczynski en la presentación del libro Fernando Belaunde Terry, Visionario de la Peruanidad. APA Juan Manuel Santos - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Peruvian President Pedro Pablo Kuczynski and his Colombian counterpart Juan Manuel Santos meet before the 3rd Binational Cabinet in Arequipa, Peru January 27, 2017. (Reuters) |-| Ollanta Humala= Ollanta Humala Ernesto Samper - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Presidente Ollanta Humala sostuvo encuentro con exmandatario Ernesto Samper. ANDINA/Prensa Presidencia Juan Manuel Santos - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Jefes de estado acordaron establecer un canal de comunicación directo con las autoridades de Colombia. (Foto: Andina) |-| Alan García= Alan García Alan García - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado Alan García - César Gaviria.jpg| El expresidente de Perú Alan García (i) y el expresidente de Colombia, César Gaviria (d) hablan este jueves 6 de marzo de 2014, durante el "Foro Alianza del Pacífico: Diálogo y Crecimiento para la Región", en Bogotá (Colombia). EFE Alan García - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Presidente Andrés Pastrana en reunión con el expresidente Alan García, durante su visita de estado a Perú. APA Alan García - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| El presidente peruano, Alan García (Izq.), recibió ayer en el Palacio de Gobierno en Lima a su homólogo colombiano, Álvaro Uribe. | EFE Alan García - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Alan Garcia y Juan Manuel Santos // AFP HO |-| Alejandro Toledo= Alejandro Toledo Alejandro Toledo - César Gaviria.jpg| César Gaviria, Secretario General de la OEA, recibe a Alejandro Toledo, candidato a la presidencia de Perú 28 de abril de 2000. Foto de Roberto Ribeiro Alejandro Toledo - Ernesto Samper.jpg| El presidente Leonel Fernández acompañado de los ex presidentes de Perú, Alejandro Toledo; y de Colombia, Ernesto Samper; y del alcalde de Biarritz, Didier Borotra. EFE Alejandro Toledo - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Reunión del presidente Pastrana con el presidente del Perú, Alejandro Toledo en Costa Rica. APA Alejandro Toledo - Álvaro Uribe.jpg| Toledo y Uribe planeaban discutir en el Gloria una estrategia conjunta contra el narcotráfico. Foto AP Alejandro Toledo - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| Santos on the left, Toledo center, two other men |-| Valentín Paniagua= Valentín Paniagua César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| El secretario general de la Organización de Estados Americanos (OEA), César Gaviria, se reunió este martes en Lima con el presidente Valentín Paniagua para dar por culminada la gestión que realizó el organismo hemisférico en favor de la democracia de Perú. CARACOL RADIO 16/01/2001 - 15:18 h. CET Andrés Pastrana - Valentín Paniagua.jpg| El mandatario colombiano, Andrés Pastrana, junto a su homólogo peruano, Valentín Paniagua. AP |-| Alberto Fujimori= Alberto Fujimori Alberto Fujimori - César Gaviria.jpg| OAS Secretary General César Gaviria meets with President of Peru Alberto Fujimori at the OAS headquarters. September 28, 2000. Photo: Roberto Ribeiro - OAS. Alberto Fujimori - Ernesto Samper.jpg| Presidentes Ernesto Samper y Alberto Fujimori con Enrique Iglesias del BID: cita en Cartagena. Mar de Fondo Alberto Fujimori - Andrés Pastrana.jpg| Alberto Fujimori y Andrés Pastrana. La Nación Fuentes Categoría:Colombia-Perú